Lopez the Heavy
'''Lopez El Pesado, also known as Señor El Roboto, and better known simply as "Lopez", is a robot built by Sarge that has a damaged voice card that makes it so that he can only speak Spanish and only Andy and Tucker (with aid of a dictionary, although in Episode 33 he seems to understand him perfectly) can understand him. Sarge, and Simmons can't understand anything that Lopez says, mostly assuming he said something else,which is always wrong (although in relocated Sarge seems to understand him perfectly),while Donut thinks he can, and always make Lopez frustrated. Role in the plot Creation Lopez was created by Sarge on Blood Gulch using the robot kit that was sent to him by Command. Church from the time loop came by when Sarge was creating Lopez and he dirtied Lopez's stick which eventually lead to in an incident in which both of Lopez's foot motors malfunctioned when Church was possessing Lopez's robotic body. However, he somehow has a mother, as one of his prime directives is to call her more often (his other primary objectives are to hate Grif and fix everything). Image:Lopez In Development.png|Lopez was created by Sarge. Image:Church Dirties Lopezs Stick.png|Church kicking dirt on Lopez's switch . Early Life Lopez made his first appearance in Episode 2 in which he drove the Warthog to the Red Team. It was later revealed that Lopez can be used as a means of controlling the Warthog remotely by using Sarge's "secret" codewords. Lopez can also fix the Warthog if it is damaged. Then, in Episode 16, a voice card was sent from Command for the mute Lopez to use, but Sarge failed to ground himself when deploying the card, discharging static which damaged the card, meaning that Lopez could only speak Spanish. Lopez then said a lot of things in which nobody on the Red Team could effectively understand. Then, Lopez was possessed by Church and kidnapped, thus acting as Church's new body. While he was on Blue Team, the Reds demanded that he would be returned only to do so many episodes later. Later, the Blue Team nearly killed Sarge by using Lopez's remote control of the Warthog; then Church decided to get out of Lopez so that Lopez could fix Sheila, but when he did so, Lopez ran away and refused to join the Blues and threatened to kill them all until the Reds attacked him on the Warthog mistaking him for a blue. He felt betrayed so he went back to fix Sheila. Life With O'Malley After Lopez was kidnapped by O'Malley, the weather machine in his body was activated, a bolt of lightning from Lopez's weather machine activates Church's bomb. Said bomb went off in Church's body, and, as a result Lopez lost his torso and his lower body and he was left with just a head. He was saved by O'Malley, who took him to his "evil lair." There, he would operate a machine gun to defend the evil lair. When Sarge questions how Lopez was capable of this Simmons said "he is very determined". Shortly afterwards Tex shoots his head off of the turret. Later, he built a robot army for O'Malley, but the army went so slow in speed that O'Malley criticized Lopez (Due to the fact that O'Malley said he wanted victory in a day and at that speed it would take them exactly 24 hours to kill both the red and blue teams). In return, Lopez made O'Malley say ridiculous things in Spanish, while O'Malley thought he was commanding the robot army. Image:Omalley Saves Lopez.png|O'Malley saves Lopez. Image:Tex Shoots Away Lopezs Head.png|Tex shoots Lopez off of his machine gun position. Image:Lopezs Robotic Army.png|Lopez created a robotic army. Image:Lopez and Andy.png|Lopez is alone with Andy. Return To Red Army In Chapter 2 of Reconstruction, he reappears, now with his entire body present; it is implied that Sarge repaired him. Later on, he attempts to tell Sarge that the "mission" the Meta sent him was faked, but Sarge doesn't understand. When Sarge announces his intention to leave and find Grif and Simmons, Lopez replies by telling to leave immediately so he can erase all his memories of Sarge, implying that he had done the same with Grif and Simmons. Sarge is unable to understand this, so he assumes that Lopez is just saying goodbye to him. Ironically, at the end of the Sponsor Extended version of Reconstruction Chapter 9, Lopez discovers being in the canyon by himself was not as good as he expected. While alone in the canyon, he manages to kill Sister, winning Blood Gulch for the Reds. In Relocated Chapter 3, after the Reds get their power back on, Sarge contacts Lopez. Lopez tells him that he won the canyon for him before starting the journey to Valhalla. (Lopez recognizes its Sarge which would be impossible if he erased all memory of him like he said in Chapter 2 of Reconstruction) and he arrives at Valhalla in an extremely short amount of time. At this same pace, he builds the Reds' new holographic simulation room, or HoloRoom. Strangly, the rest of the reds seem to be able to understand him. However, in Recreation, they cannot. Lopez's personality has changed since his life with O'Malley. No longer is he the happy take orders robot he was, but instead his personality has become more of a depressed teenager. In chapter 14 of Recreation the Meta attacks Valhalla and Lopez shows that he is more proficent than the members of both the Red and blue teams by quickly chasing the Meta away with a missile pod. At the end of episode 19 in recreation, when Lopez asks what is going on, he is shot in the head by Washington. Earlier on when they left the base, Lopez said he made backups of his memory, so he is sure to return; just as soon as Sarge gets him a new body or he could have survived the shot as in series 2 he claims that he is impervious to death which has which may be true seeing as he has survived being shot, run over by Sheila and being in the middle of an explosion that blew off his body. Relationships With Other Characters Sheila In Episode 29, Señor Lopez met Sheila and it was love at first sight. Tex possessed Lopez's body so Lopez's relationship was delayed. Then, in Episode 33, Lopez was able to continue his relationship when he sang a love song to Sheila. Lopez felt distaste for the Red Team because they tried to kill him and he disliked the Blues because they possessed him multiple times so Lopez ran off with Sheila to form a Robot Army. Lopez sent a note demanding for the surrender of the Blue Team; however, the Red Team also showed up unexpectedly, and Lopez was planning on conquering the Reds on another day. Eventually, two of the robots were sent out, and Lopez was outraged by this because he felt they were turning on their own kind against him so he decided to start a battle. Shortly after, he was kidnapped and taken away by O'Malley. Image:Sheila And Lopez Love.png|Love at first sight. Image:Church Proposes Robot Army Idea.png|Church proposes they make a robot army. Donut Lopez appears to hate Donut mainly due to the fact that Donut keeps on talking in terrible Spanish. In Recreation he even suggests to Simmons multiple times that they could just kill Donut and bury him where no-one would find him Sarge Lopez initally loved and was completely loyal to Sarge until the Reds mistook Lopez for a Blue (due to his blue armour) and attempted to kill him. Over time, Lopez grew to dislike Sarge, though since Lopez dislikes most people, this isn't all together surprising. His main reasons for disliking Sarge seem to be based around the fact that Sarge built him poorly. This is not entirely unwarranted; in Reconstruction, Sarge mentions how they received a brand new robotic upgrade kit, and Simmons asks if he fixed Lopez's voice unit. Sarge replies that he hadn't thought of it until just then, but shrugs it off and takes no further action on the matter. Sarge often claims to be able to translate Lopez's Spanish. When, during Reconstruction, he heads out to reunite the team, he gives Lopez a long pep talk. During this, however, Lopez constant points out flaws in the message they received, and Sarge's own logic. But of course, Sarge just keeps on talking. By the start of the Relocated mini series, it appears that Sarge can ''now speak to him, as they are shown to have a conversation with Sarge understanding and correctly responding to every statement. This may mean Sarge has used the robot upgrade kit to bridge the gap in some way, or that he merely learned Spanish. Simmons Lopez appears to dislike Simmons, over the latter's racism and general insensitivity both to Robots and Mexicans. Lopez still listens to his orders, though not without a plethora of sarcastic remarks (understood or not). Grif Lopez was programmed to hate Grif (Due to Sarge building him). When Sarge asked Lopez to shoot Grif in season 1, He responded "Si Señor, Gracias". '''Trivia' *Lopez, along with The Motorcycle, is the only member of red team that hasnt been shown in CGI. *In Red vs Blue: Relocated, Lopez was depicted using a brown Spartan model with the normal MK VI layout, with the exception of the CQB chest piece. However, starting with Red vs Blue: Recreation, his configuration was changed to the default MK VI chest piece. *He is Sarge's #4 man. Creations Following his creation, Lopez has created many objects for the Red Team, such as the "EMP" Warthog, The Motorcycle, Holo-room and two Mongooses. He has also learned to make two of every vehicle, as one will undoubtedly be broken almost immediately (as exemplified with Simmons's near-instant destruction of a Mongoose.) He also managed to make a robot army without a body. Category: Characters Category: Red Team Category:Creations